Maximus
"Have you ever been on fire?... It's an.. enlightening sense of touch. Here, let me help you experience it." is a former hitman under contract of the League of Contractors and currently one of the two advisors, as well as Right hand man to Lucius (Formerly Admiral Kokken), Leader and Founder of the the Black Dog Army. Whilst serving as a hitman, Maximus quickly made a fearsome reputation, also gaining the epithet for his fearsome ability as well as his skills as an arson. Maximus quickly became feared and well known around the world as the World's Greatest Arsonist. A title he held with great pleasure. Much like his colleagues Olympus and Vindictus, Maximus is also a harshly convicted Psychopath, the three are all friends and know one another after getting stuck in a mental home for the mentally sick and psycopathic individuals. Though, the three were recruited by Lucius after he had performed his own raid upon the island. He had no knowledge of the mental asylum, however, he approached it after noticing it was a blaze for no reason. To find three figures emerge from the fire, this was Maximus, Olympus and Vindictus. Though were Maximus had only set the establishment ablaze to escape with his new found friends, said friends spent their time in the fire. Slaughtering any who could escape until there was none left but the three. Though unfortunately for them, they were still caught in the fire, disfiguring both their faces and forcing them both to dawn the masks they wore. Though Maximus offered no apology for what happened, they still do not curse him. Wearing masks with eery smiles upon them they thank him for allowing them to show their true faces, with the masks of which they wear. Maximus is not only a well reputed arson, but also an esteemed Martial Artist, who is revealed later on to have been the individual that not only blinded the Skyline martial artist Silver, but also killed his younger brother Marcus Breeze. Though this was many many years ago, it is still a memory that haunts one of the Skylines strongest members. This is the incident that started Maximus' path, the path of a psycho. He now serves Lucius in the Black Dog army, as his most loyal and respected member. Though he works as a lone wolf in the army, it is well known that he is considered the janitor of the army. Cleaning up any trace of their crimes. Maximus is the consumer of the is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and manipulate the fabled "Ghost Lights" or "Orbs" known as the "Will O' Wisps". "Mosu" (燃す) is the Japanese word for "Ignite". It was eaten by said Right hand man of the former Admiral and King of the Black Dog Army, Lucius. The fruit was found in the centre of Fishman island ironically, at first it was unable to be used, given the dampened surroundings, indicating the fruit is unable to ignite damp items with its lights. AppearanceCategory:New Horizon!Category:New World CharactersCategory:Paramecia Devil Fruit UserCategory:Devil Fruit UserCategory:Martial ArtistCategory:Busoshoku Haki UserCategory:Kenbunshoku Haki UserCategory:MaleCategory:HumanCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:Superhuman EnduranceCategory:Superhuman ReflexCategory:Superhuman IntelligenceCategory:Antagonists Category:Psycho Category:Antagonists Category:Hitman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Black Dog Army Member